User talk:BLUEBIRD
Message from Jiyori0chan Thanks for being so nice. I'm working on getting permission but I can't read japanese. The parody will be in english and it'll be me sing. I want to get people involved so I kind of want to get the word out; I want to get artists, animators, mixers and fans of the story to help out. It be nice if you could assist me, you don't have to if you don't want. ---Jiyori0chan ooohh!! you'll be singing? coool~ ┌(｡≧∇≦｡)┘ so looking forward to it!! uh.. I guess you can try writing him in simple english　and uh... try google translating the answer? just make sure to select "アーティストへのメッセージ" (message to artist) in the drop down menu. 氏名 is for the name, "メールアトレス" for the mail adress, "件名" for the subject title and the big field for your message. and since the website also features other artist beside jin, i think you have to specify, that the message is meant for him, as well as a note, that you cannot speak japanese. and maybe also, that your message not IA related (bc the website is called IA project). as for the assisting, what do you exacly mean by that? every thing I do the whole day is editing and drawing (lol), but nevertheless you can always ask me everything, I'll be trying my best to help out. ☆〜(ゝ。∂) ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 15:03, February 7, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, I mean like drawing PV's and stuff. I sent them an email, and mentioned that it was for Jin. My friend knows japanese (becuse she is japanese) so she helped me and yeah I used google translate. I mean for assisting is either for the videos and mixing and stuff or getting 'the let out'. Making people know, hopefully I get a reply soon. Thanks for helping. Jiyori0chan (talk) 06:18, February 8, 2013 (UTC) no problem ;) I'm happy everything goes well ( ´ω`)=3 but i'm afraid, everything i could do was to provide average drawings, but i think you wouldn't want that lol. i unfortunately never mixed or animated orz. And i guess you can, when you're finished, promote yourself on Facebook (e.g. this page), Tumblr and YouTube. ---ⒷⓁⓊⒺⒷⒾⓇⒹ (ʞlɐʇ) 13:09, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Troll Miss\Sir Bluebird, some guy keeps putting explicit images on the wiki, and when I removed them from Luka's page, it removed Luka's boxart. Can you help? 19:38, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh my, that's sad. I reverted it to the last contribution of LaZMMiSY. Though you should ask an admin to remive those files, as well as blocking the user, if he/she continues to add these pictures. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 19:46, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! 19:50, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: About the Featured works on producer pages There exists no such thread. I brought up this point in a comment somewhere a while ago and everyone who commented either agreed or ignored it. The "notable" concept wasn't anything new, 'cause they were the only songs I'd see that would be linked to producer pages without a song page. The original thought was to count a song as "notable" if it was featured in an official concert/game, or was in the Hall of Fame, and that they would be sorted by the date they became "notable". If a song didn't meet any of these criteria, but still had a song page, they would be sorted by their upload date. You can have a look at 40mP/OSTER project/164/cosMo@BousouP (probably more too) page, who utilize this concept. The problem I quickly encountered was that most songs only in the Hall of Fame didn't keep a record of when they achieved that status. I've looked several times, but I haven't been able to find anything. And if you look at popular producers like 40mP, OSTER project, Scop, PinocchioP, Yuuyu, 164, PolyphonicBranch etc., a bunch of them have 10+ songs in the Hall of Fame. It becomes quite a mess when so many pages are linked. Because of these factors I opted to only keep songs from Hall of Legend without a song page (thought they should all have a page). So unless you know of a way to find the date when a song enters the Hall of Fame, and this is for ALL songs, then a song simply being in the Hall of Fame will not be noted in the Songs / Featured Works section. ~ I AM ERROR (talk) 21:58, June 19, 2013 (UTC) ~ Derivatives template I am testing the Derivatives template on LOLA's EOU. The issue that comes with it, the stacking of the links. While the scroll box appears when more than three links are placed, having just two causes a third Derivative template without a third link to be pushed to the right side. A clear template is needed to force it back to the left. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:05, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Yea this happens, when the height of the left template is larger than the right one, because on the right side 'more than one template can be put'. Made the link heights fixed, this should be sufficient, I think? ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 17:18, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'll test it out some more. -- Bunai82 (talk) 17:45, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Official romanization Hey, Blue, since you said "unless nishizawasanP wants it to be romanized the other way", did you mean there is an official romanization to this, or did you just assume yours is better so unless it's officially different it should stay as that? Kimi2.0 (talk) 05:37, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I meant like ニビョウカン is normally romanized "nibyoukan" with the usual romanization system, however the producer wants it to be "nibyokan" as to be seen on the PV. 少年 is usually romanized "shounen" (same with shoujo) that's why I changed it. But I thought there could be the posibility, that nishizawasanP somewhere stated, that he romanizes it "shonen", since it the page was originally named this way. So I don't know if there's an "official romanization" of nishizawasanP, or not, but changed the name because I assumed there's no. (But if there is, I'd be wrong) //hope I'm not talking cryptic again (orz) ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ'��]] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 06:53, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Blue, there is no "usual" romanization system. The system you are reffering to as "usual" is wapuro romaji, while the most commonly used system (but not in anime/manga world) is Hepburn romanization. Actually, 少年 is more commonly romanized as "shonen". I know wapuro romaji is more commonly used in Vocaloid (and as I said, anime in general) fandom, but at least for words mainstreamly romanized in Hepburn (like shonen, Tokyo, Osaka etc.) I prefer to keep them that way. Actually if I were to choose, I would keep everything in Hepburn, since it doesn't butcher the pronunciation so awfully (like, it's shonen, not shownen, shojo, not showjo), but since most of the titles on the wiki are already in wapuro, I usually just go with it. In any case, my point is, there was nothing wrong with how it was.Kimi2.0 (talk) 08:12, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I have to admit I'm not familiar with different romanization systems ^u^; , but the usual one on VW is with おう → ou, so that's what I went with. Also wouldn't the hepburn one at least need macrons? Wherefore not shonen but shōnen. However these make searching for a title more difficult (I think? o.o.). And yea, I think "more commonly used in Vocaloid (and as I said, anime in general) fandom" is why would go by that wapuro one. I find it rather weird to see in a title a combination of more romanization systems, unless it's a name or such. Maybe I'm also somewhat biased on that, because this system is already established on the UIW But I think romanization is too big of an issue for two regular editors to decide. it's already decided somewhere in some thread? ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 10:30, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: why would you do that? Because you uploaded the video (【猫村いろは】P 名 言 わ れ た か っ た【便乗乙ジナル】), for whatever reason, back in June 7, 2013. I recently deleted videos that are not used on the front page or are not for articles of importance. My assumption was that you uploaded the video for personal reasons, hence placing it on your user page. I did this with three other user pages that original had wiki bot change the coding. -- Bunai82 (talk) 18:55, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Wikia uploaded it, because that was at the time, where Wikia was an ass and went to change the youtube tag into uploads. I was in fact just trying out videos in regard to this. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 19:14, September 19, 2013 (UTC) Template: Infobox song Before we further develop our edit war over this template, I'd like to propose showing the more-bordered and less-bordered versions on the forums and getting input on which one is more popular. Chevsapher ♪ talk 14:59, November 15, 2013 (UTC) I don't mind. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 15:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) Thumbnail template Thanks for your work on the thumbnail ish. I have yet to completely figure templates out, so it was nice to not have to troubleshoot. xD Chevsapher ♪ talk 15:10, January 19, 2014 (UTC) No problem. ---[[User:BLUEBIRD|'ﾌﾞﾙｰﾊﾞｰﾄﾞ��']] ([[User talk:BLUEBIRD|'ʞlɐʇ']]) 15:50, January 19, 2014 (UTC)